


just a lil' steamy

by buckysmischief



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff, Peter is over 18 in this pic for obvious reasons, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, always will be if he's the main love interest tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: Peter surprises you in the shower
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	just a lil' steamy

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr under the same handle for more :)

Cold and rainy days were always your favorite, especially when they fell on a weekend. You always pulled a chair to the biggest window in your apartment, wrapped yourself up in a big blanket and watched the dark clouds roll in until Peter woke up. But he was on official Avenger business and had no clue when he was coming home, so instead, you spent your morning curled up on the couch watching a cheesy rom-com and sipping hot chocolate.

It was hours later when you finally woke up, only to immediately realize you must have spilled your hot chocolate on yourself while sleeping. You went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, hoping by the time you were done loading the washer the water would be warm enough.

The bathroom mirror was already foggy by the time you were done, so you turned on your shower playlist and got in. Letting the hot water wash over you, your mind drifted to Peter. Did he cut his hair while he was on a mission again? Was he getting enough sleep? What pop culture references was he using and did any of them piss Tony off?

You were too lost in your thoughts to notice the bathroom door open and shut, and too into the music to hear Peter undress and step into the shower. He then wrapped his arms around you and kissed up your shoulder, “This is why I want a dog, babe.”

If you had been expecting him, you wouldn’t have screamed and almost slipped because you were scared out of your mind. Thankfully, Peter and his quick reflexes caught you before you hit the floor. “Why? Because you can’t announce yourself like a normal human being?”

Peter had been trying to convince you to get a dog for months now. Truth be told, you wanted one, but you couldn’t have pets in your apartment and the lease wasn’t up for another six months. Did that stop him from begging for one though? Of course not.

“As much as I’ve missed that pouty look you’re giving me right now,” he pulls you close enough to crash his lips into yours, backing you up to the shower wall, “I’d rather see this one.” Your eyes already felt heavy and your pupils were blown.

He began kissing down your jaw to your neck, sucking on the skin above your collarbone, while his hands were rubbing circles on your hips. “Missed you.”

Your hands are running through his wet curls, pulling him closer to you, wanting him to touch you everywhere. Everytime he bit one of your nipples, you’d buck your hips against him, hoping he’d understand what you needed. Except he knew exactly what you needed, and you knew he wouldn’t give it to you until you asked. “Please, Petey..” you pant into his ear.

“You gotta tell me what you want, princess..” he’s kissing you behind your ear, hands slowly moving to where you needed them most.

“Need you- need you to touch me..” He shifted his weight, and made use of some of his spidey powers, to position your legs so he could touch you in all the right places. Giving you no warning, he slides a finger into your wet core as he uses another to play with your clit. “Like this?”

“Mmh.” you’re already too far gone to form words. The combination of Peter sucking on your neck, his body pressed to close against yours after being away for so long, and the way he’s working his fingers was just too much. You try to hold off your orgasm, but Peter feels your walls begin to flutter and pulls his hand away.

“no..” you begin to whine, but are interrupted by Peter slamming his cock into you, hitting your g spot everytime. Moans filled the bathroom, and whatever neighbors could hear you definitely didn’t appreciate the obscenities falling from both of your mouths.

You felt Peter’s thrusts falter and knew he was close, he started rubbing your clit again and talking dirty in your ear. “Come for me, princess.” “‘gonna fill you up, is that what you want?” “you always look so pretty when you come on my cock”

It wasn’t long before he followed through with his word, your orgasm triggering his, causing him to spill himself inside of you. Thankfully the water was still warm so you could clean yourself off, but when you tried to move, you were stuck.

“Peter… why can’t I move??”

“I uh… may have used my webs to help hold you to the wall..” Peter was scared you would be mad, and you kind of were. But that was the raunchiest Peter has ever been, so you decided to let it slide.

“It’s fine, but can you get me down? I’m getting all purney..”

“OH yeah, my bad.”

After your long, eventful, shower, Peter cuddled you on the couch. Both of you watching the rain continue to pour onto the city as you choose a movie to watch, the perfect ending to a perfect rainy, lazy day.


End file.
